Narubase
by Heri the Weird
Summary: /Naruto dan kawan2 dari Konoha Gakuen SMA Konoha berjuang untuk mengikuti turnamen baseball paling bergengsi! Mangoshien! Ikuti sepak terjang mereka yang penuh darah, keringat, dan air mata... 4 besar seleksi: Suna Gakuen, Oto Gakuen, dan Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Narubase

**Narubase**

0: Prolog

Wew,…. Fanfic pertama… kalo jelek, mohon dimaafkan, kalo bagus mohon disebarkan… ;p

Disclaimer:

Saya bukan yg bikin naruto, Yang bikin karakter2 Naruto itu bang Masashi Kishimoto.

Saya juga bukan pencipta Olah raga Baseball… yg bikin tuh olah raga adalah… (ngg,… males nyarinya, search aja di wiki y… --a )

"No Out, 2 Strike 3 Ball!!" Teriak sang wasit dengan semangat…

Lemparan diputaran terakhir inning 9, Konoha-Gakuen sementara unggul 3-0. Bila di inning ini Random School A (males nikir nama aneh2... ) tidak berhasil mendapat 3 poin atau lebih, maka Konoha-gakuen berhak maju ke babak Final di penyisihan daerah Mangoshien wilayah Narutard Utara.

"Runner di base 1 dan 3 ya?... hmmm" batin Shikamaru sang Catcher. "Sepertinya Stamina tim gw masih pada tinggi nih... kita pakai itu saja..." Mata Shikamaru seakan mengeluarkan cahaya merah dan dia pun tersenyum licik (kyaa... . OOC banget y? XD ).

Shikamaru mengacungkan 3 jari tangan kanannya (yah, tangan kirinya yg make glove) secara terbalik di depan selangkangannya (jangan mikir macem2!! :( Di mana2 catcher kalo ngasih kode ya kayak gitu!!), lalu ditancapkannya 3 jari itu ke tanah (emang dalem posisi jongkok nggak akan jadi nungging si shika? Nggak usah mikirin hal2 yg gak penting deh... ditimpuk pembaca). Para short stop Konogaku (singkatan Konoha Gakuen, mulai sekarang akan gw sebut gitu!! Mo protes? -) )

"mau dicoba sekarang ya?" Pikir Chouji si 3rd Base.

"Hehehe... menarik nih.." senyum Kiba, si 1st base

"Yosshhh" Ten-ten, short stop kiri langsung mendadak semangat.

"Jangan sampai berantakan loh, Naruto!!" Teriak Sakura, si short stop kanan.

"Iya.. Iya... Dasar nenek sihir berisik!! Yosshhh..." Pitcher Naruto langsung menarik nafas, dan mulai bersiap2 mengeluarkan lemparan andalannya...

Inilah dia play yang sudah dilatih berhari2 oleh tim baseball Konogaku. Play yang membuat para pemain yang sudah agak2 ngantuk karena lawannya yang 'agak terlalu gampang' ini nggak memberi perlawanan yang berarti, bisa semangat lagi. **Konoha's Triple Play. **"jreng.. jreng... jreng..." (garing y?)

"Rasengan Pitch!!" Seketika itu juga Naruto melempar bola yang seakan2 dikelilingi selaput angin badai...

Lemparan itu melewati sang Batter dari Random School A yang hanya bisa terbengong2 saja... dan "Out !!"

Shikamaru langsung melempar bola tersebut ke Kiba di base 1, Runner tim Random A yang tadinya di base 1 dan mau melakukan steal tidak sempat berbuat apa2. "OUT!!"... Yah, soalnya yang namanya anjing emang jago nangkep bola sih. ( digigit sama kiba). Lalu kiba pun melempar dengan santai ke Chouji di base 3.

"A... Aku kok nggak bisa gerak?" runner di base 3 yang juga mau melakukan steal kebingungan. Dan dia sangat kaget ketika melihat ada bayangan memanjang dari catcher. "kagemane no Jutsu." Ucap Shikamaru sambil tersenyum kalem. Dan... "OUT!! Game Over!!"

"Eh3x... Emangnya boleh make jurus ninja di basebal?!" teriak pembaca yg bingung... kalo nggak bingung, ya diem aja...

Yup, dalam baseball di dunia manga ini, dan Narutard itu memang wilayah ninja, jadinya wajar kalau mereka bisa melakukan jurus2 ninja di pertandingannya. Bahkan kalau nanti mereka bisa masuk mangkoshien, lawan2 mereka bukan hanya ninja lagi. Mereka akan berhadapan dengan Bajak laut, Shinigami, Alchemist, bahkan Youkai2 pun ada perwakilannya (nah udah tau kan bakal ada dari komik apa aja? XD )

"Bah... Konoha Triple play emang bagus sih... Tapi gw jadi gak bisa nampang nih." Keluh sang Right Fielder, Neji. Para pemain dari tim baseball Konogaku sekarang lagi bersantai

"Udah2. yang penting kita menang kan?" hibur Rock Lee, yang dalam pertandingan tadi menjadi Center Fielder. Sementara Shino yang menjadi Left Fielder seperti biasa, Cuma diam saja.

'tap tap tap... bruakk...' Manager Hinata tiba2 masuk, saking buru2nya dia sampai terpeleset, apalagi setelah melihat wajah sang pitcher. Diikuti Coach Kakashi yang sampai 1 menit setelahnya, dia memang jalannya lamban, karena sambil baca buku "Base-ball Paradise" yang katanya buku yang bagus mengenai strategi baseball, tapi sebenernya sih novel bokep super kreatif (nah lo, bingung kan? 9 ).

"Ino dan Sai mana?" tanya sang kapten, Shikamaru. "Perasaan dari setengah pertandingan tadi mereka nggak keliatan?"

"oh... Tadi kata mereka, karena lawannya kegampangan, jadi kelihatannya nggak butuk substitution, jadi mereka pergi kencan." Ujar kakashi santai.

"Terus Lo kasih ijin giu?!" ujar para pemain inti berbarengan.

...

"Ja-Jadi lawan kita selanjutnya..." Ucap Hinata ragu2.

"Hoo... Sunagaku ya?" Ucap Naruto senang. "akhirnya bisa bertanding lagi dengan Gaara."

"I-Iya..." Muka Hinata memerah dan tidak bisa berkata apa2 lagi.

"Kalau kabar teman kita yang pindah itu, Sasuke, gimana tim-nya?" Ucap Naruto tambah semangat.

"Sepertinya mereka masuk final wilayah selatan." Ucap kakashi ringan.

"Bagus!! Kita akan bertemu di Mangoshien sasuke!!" Naruto ngomong sendiri.

"Tapi yang jadi lawan Otogaku ini siapa ya?" Sakura tiba2 angkat suara.

"A-Ka-Tsu-Ki? Blom pernah denger deh" Chouji ikut2an nimbrung.

"hahaha... Palingan sekolah baru yang kebetulan sampe Final." Naruto tertawa meremehkan. "Sasuke nggak mungkin kalah sama tim bau kencur gitu!"

"anyway, ayo kita lihat rekaman pertandingan Sunagaku buat referensi pertandingan minggu depan." Shikamaru mengambil alih

Mereka pun nonton rekaman tersebut dengan semangat.

Tetapi Drama Mangoshien baru akan dimulai...

* * *

Kyaa... .

Fanfic pertama gw...

Mohon kritik, saran, ato koreksinya ya senior2 sekalian


	2. Chapter2: Format Change, Konoha vs Suna

Chapter 1: Format changed, battle with Suna begins!!

Disclaimer: Semua karakter di fanfic ini kalo bukan original ya punyanya masashi Kishimoto.

Umur karakter di fanfic ini **Tidak sesuai **dengan umur mereka di manga. Ada yg jadi lebih muda dan lebih tua. Jangan protes!!

Lagu2 yang dipakai di Fanfic ini adalah mili musisi Indonesia.

* * *

"Pe… perubahan format?!" Para pemain Konogaku berteriak heran serempak.

Saat ini mereka berada di Conference Room di Hilton hotel untuk meeting para peserta final Seleksi Mangokuen profinsi Narutard. (keren banget ya meeting baseball SMA aja di hotel Hilton -.-a). dan sepertinya panitia kompetisi punya sedikit kejutan untuk para pemain Konoha.

"Tepat sekali." Hashirama Senjuu, Ketua asosiasi baseball SMU se-Narutard mengiyakan. "Dikarenakan para penonton mangoshien menginginkan pertandingan yang bermutu, tiap2 propinsi diperbolehkan memilih untuk mengirim satu tim 'all-star' atau dua sekolah teratas. Dan diluar pilihan kalian, format pertandingan penentuan wakil tidah didasarkan pada wilayah utara atau selatan saja, tetapi format _Round Robin _akan dipergunakan untuk 4 finalis." Hashirama melanjutkan.

"Sekarang, setiap kapten tim dimohon untuk memilih format perwakilan kita, apakah ingin mengirim all star atau sekolah. Kalau ada dua saja dari finalis yang meminta format all star, maka format itu yang akan otomatis digunakan. Dimulai dari Sunagaku."

"All-Star!" Ucap Gaara, sang kapten dengan singkat.

"Otogaku?"

"hmph…. Tentu saja kita memilih Sekolah." Kata Sasuke, pindahan dari Konogaku yang berhasil menjadi kapten di tim barunya.

"Pilihan kita apa nih?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada rekan2 se-tim nya.

"kalau all-star, kemungkinan menang di mangoshien lebih besar sih…" kata Sai kalem

"Tapi tidak semua dari kita akan masuk dalam All-star kan?" Chouji kelihatan khawatir.

"Kita pilih sekolah!!" Semua pandangan pemain Konogaku mengarah ke Naruto yang mengucapkan kata2 itu. "Kita berjuang sampai sini sebagai tim, kita akan bermain di Mangoshien sebagai tim juga!!" lanjut Naruto penuh semangat, diikuti anggukan dan senyum anggota lainnya.

"Jadi Konogaku juga memilih sekolah ya," lanjut Hashirama yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan pemain Konogaku.

"Tetapi kalu tim baru bernama Akatsuki itu memilih all-star, maka format all-star akan digunakan…" kata Shikamaru, Wajah semua pemain Konogaku seketika itu menjadi khawatir.

"Sekolah." Ujar kapten dari tim baru itu, sekilas tampangnya seperti berandalan, soalnya dia punya piercing di seluruh wajahnya, gede2 lagi.

"Baiklah!! Besok pertandingan round robin final akan dimulai!! Berikut daftar urutan pertandingan!!" Ujar Hashirama sok asik. Dan diapun langsung mengeluarkan mokuton jutsu yang membentuk tulisan:

Senin:

Pagi: KonoGaku vs. SunaGaku, Sore: OtoGaku vs. Akatsuki

Rabu:

Pagi: Otogaku vs. SunaGaku, Sore: KonoGaku vs. Akatsuki

Jumat:

Pagi: SunaGaku vs. Akatsuki, Sore: OtoGaku vs. KonoGaku

"Heh… Ternyata pertemuan kita akan berlangsung lebih awal, Sasuke!!" Teriak Naruto sambil nunjuk2 ke bangku pemain Otogaku kayak orang gila.

Sementara yang ditunjuk2 justru melihat ke bangku para pemain tim baru yang memakai jubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah tadi.

"Jadi itu tim barumu, Itachi?" Batin sasuke dalam hati.

……………………

**Senin pagi di Narudome…..**

"Selamat pagi para penonton sekaliaaaannnnnn" Ucap suara dari mikrofon. "Akhirnya kita sampai pada babak final perebutan jatah ke Mangoshien di propinsi Narutard!!"

Si pembawa acara terus meneriakkan kata2 lebay dengan semangat untuk beberapa saat… "Nah, sekarang kita sambut penyanyi terkenal di propinsi kita, si hitam-manis Killerbee!!"

Penonton mulai berteriak risuh. Memang, penyanyi yang satu ini sangat terkenal, baik karena suaranya yang bagus, maupun hobi2 anehnya untuk bereksperimen dengan lagu2 yang "tidak biasa".

"Selanjutnya dia yang akan menjadi komentator pertandingan baseball yang penuh hujan darah, keringat, dan air mata ini... Pertandingan yang akan menyuguhkan semangat masa muda para pemain2nya!! Saya mohon pamit..."

"Darah muda darahnya para remaja… Yang selalu merasa gagah, Tak pernah mau mengalah…. Masa muda masa yang berapi-api…" Tiba2 Killerbee menyanyikan lagu dari Bang Rhoma tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan. Kontan para penonton langsung sweatdropped.

………..

Sementara itu di ruang ganti konogaku…

"Anak kelas 3 bisa main?" Teriak Naruto.

"Yah, sesuai janji kepala sekolah, kalau kita bisa sampai ronde final, maka para anggota kelas 3 boleh bermain untuk kedepannya" kata coach kakashi.

"Yah, tapi karena pada minder sama anak2 kelas 2 dan 1 yang jago2 seperti kalian... hanya tinggal 3 anak kelas 3 saja, rencananya di babak2 awal pertandingan ini saya akan coba memakai mereka, bisa kan kapten?" 'Paksa' Kakashi sambil menyodorkan kertas daftar line-up ke kapten Shikamaru. Berikut daftar line-up konogaku:

Pitch order – No. – Name (class) – Fielding position

1. #8 Ten-ten (1) 2nd base

2. #9 Izumo (3) Pitcher

3. #10 Kotetsu (3) Catcher

4. #12 Rock lee (2) Right Fielder

5. #3 Shikamaru (2) 1st base

6. #16 Sai (1) Center

7. #6 Sakura (2) Short Stop

8. #4 Shino (1) Left Fielder

9. #15 Anko (3) 3rd Base

"Haaahh?! Kok... kok... Aku jadi cadangan?" Tanya naruto.

"Ini hanya untuk 4-5 inning pertama saja kok." Jawab Kakashi, "Tergantung situasi, kamu perlu istirahat, karena lawan-lawan kita akan semakin sulit." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Oh iya, Shikamaru." Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Aku hanya memberi itu sebagai starting point saja, kamu boleh memanggil subtitusi setelah semua batter memukul."

...

"Kedua tim harap berkumpul di tengah lapangan!!" Ujar wasit Zabusa.

"Kita bertemu lagi Gaara, Let's have a good Match" Ujar Naruto Sok keren sambil mengajak Gaara Salaman.

"Tapi Naruto kun..." Yang diajak salaman hanya bisa bengong.

"Maaf, Pemain cadangan tidak berhak berada di lapangan."

'JLEBBBB' Hati Naruto bagaikan diulek2.. "Ta... tapi..."

"jangan bikin malu!! Shanarooo!!" Sakura melempar naruto ke bangku cadangan.

"Sunagaku, Pitch first. Playball!!"

Pitcher pertama Sunagaku adalah Gaara.

"G coba2 dulu aja apa ya?" pikir gara. "Baiklah, pertama2 lemparan tanpa jutsu"

"STRIKE 1!!"

"Tak perlu buru2, di awal2 perhatikan dulu pitch-nya" pikir Ten-ten.

Selnjutnya, 2 lemparan 'Ball" pun didiamkan oleh ten-ten.

"tampangnya sok kalem banget sih?" pikir ten-ten saat melihat Gaara yang tanpa ekspresi. "takut2in dikit ah.."

Gaara pun melempar pitch ke-4 nya.

'TAKKK!!'

Bola pukulan Temari mengarah tepat ke tubuh Gaara. Tetapi..

'ZEBBB'

Pasir merah yang entah dari mana datangnya menghentikan bola pukulan Ten-ten, dan bola pun jatuh tepat di tangan Gaara.

"One Out. No runner"

Selanjutnya, 2nd batter Izumo pun pukulannya dapat ditangkap oleh short stop, segingga dia tak sempat berlari menuju base.

"1 ball, 2 Strike, Playball"

"Sand Pitch!!" gara melempar bola dengan spinning yang keras.

"tepat ke tengah, ini sih gampang." Pikir 3rd batter kotetsu, tetapi tiba2.. "!!" batter kotetsu pun menutup matanya.

"3 Strike, Batter out!!" "Change!!"

"Jadi apa rahasia lemparan tadi?" Tanya Shikamaru kepada Kotetsu.

"Pasir."

"maksudnya?"

"spinning yang keras itu bertujuan supaya pasir beterbangan, dan kemungkinan besar masuk ke mata batter." Jelas kotetsu.

"Yak... cukup bincang2nya... Ayo defense... Defense!!" Kata Kakashi dengan ceria.

Para starter konoha pun masuk ke lapangan.

"anu, Coach kakashi..." Naruto yang sekali2nya jadi cadangan mengajak kakashi ngomong biar tidak bosan.

'1st Batter suna...' Suara wasit samar2 terdengar

"apa Naruto?" Jawab kakashi.

"Para kelas 3 itu... Apakah mereka Jago?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, Dengan kemampuan kalian yang sekarang, para kelas 3 lainnya menjadi minder, artinya, yang masih bersedia bermain itu hanya yang benar2 jago."

"terutama Izumo dan kotetsu yang sekarang menjadi Battery." Lanjut Kakashi.

"mereka?"

"ya, Mereka sempat dijuluki Golden pair loh"

"Karena kemampuan Battery mereka?"

"Yah, karena mereka selalu bersama2 sih.." Gumam kakashi

"tetapi sebagai Battery, mereka juga levelnya tinggi loh, kau bisa tenang lah..." lanjut kakashi. Tiba2...

'tet-tot-tet-tot...' suara musik keras tiba2 terdengar.

"Home-Run Suna!! Yo-Yo-Yo..." Teriak Killerbee si komentator gila itu...

"Afuwaaaaa?!" Kakashi melotot dan ternganga melihat kejadian tersebut...

* * *

Fiuh...

Chapter 1 selesai juga... mohon Review-nya ya...

Saran Kritik diterima, apalagi pujian

Teaser buat chapter depan:

Akan ada beberapa match up sebagai berikut:

Izumo-Kotetsu vs. Haku

Shino vs. Kankurou

Shikamru vs. Temari

Killerbee vs. Shikamaru (??)

And finally:

Naruto vs. Gaara


End file.
